The present invention relates to a detachable keyboard which consists of two symmetrical parts that can moved relative to each other horizontally as well as vertically.
A variety of electronic apparatus are widely used in different fields and operated by keyboards. Regular keyboards for this purpose are commonly not detachable. Therefore, a keyboard operator must adapt oneself to the keyboard during the operation, causing the spine to ache easily.
FIG. 1 shows a detachable folding keyboard device which eliminates the aforesaid problem. This keyboard device comprises a base frame unit consisting of a left base frame and a right base frame, a keyboard unit consisted of a left keyboard and a right keyboard respectively supported on the left and right base frames, and connecting devices connected between the left and right frames for permitting the left and right keyboards to be end matched, or to be set apart and spread out like a fan, or to be folded up. This structure of detachable folding key board device is functional, however, it is not easy to adjust the positions of the two keyboards.